1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication method, and more particularly to a communication method of a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a touch panel is a common user interface for electronic products. Standard touch panel technologies include projected capacitive touch sensing.
A projected capacitive touch sensing solution generally requires two sets of electrodes: a first set of electrodes are coupled to a transmitter, which are transmitter electrodes; and a second set of electrodes are coupled to a receiver, which are receiver electrodes. In general, the transmitter powers the transmitter electrodes in turn. The powered transmitter electrode builds an electric field with the receiver electrodes of the panel. The changes in the electric field caused by user touch are used to recognize the touch of a user.